


Here on the Farm

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Bar, Barebacking, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Shrink, Collars, Conflicting Memories, Consensual Slave, Demon Dean Winchester, Dog Cas, Dog John, Dogs, Eating Cum Out of a Dude's Ass, Facial, Father/Son Incest, Father/Son/Brother Incest, Female Dean Winchester, Gangbang, Genderbending, Goats, Hand Jobs, Hell, Hellhounds, Horses, Human Dog, Human Dog Adam, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Making a Porno, Male to Female, Male to Female Dean Winchester, Master Dean, Master/Slave, Monster Sam, Muzzles, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pigs, Porn, Porn Star Dean Winchester, Porn Star John Winchester, Porn Star Sam Winchester, Porn Video, Public Sex, Scat, Sex in the Impala, Shit, Slave Adam, Slave Sam, TG, Threesome - M/M/M, Throne Sex, Transformation, Transgendered, Unusual Incest, Video Cameras, Watersports, farm, fletching, horse sex, porno, small cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has always been a farm hand slave tasked with taking care of the sexual needs of the animals, right? </p><p>Each chapter is a new filthy story but they are all connected in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life on the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any questions feel free to ask. And this is a rather strange one.

The acidic tasting, puke-wrenching yellow liquid ran down his tounge and proceded down his throat to mix with the other fluids in Sam's stomach. He couldnt let a drop of the Stallion's precious urine hit the ground, he had to show the gracious animal respect by not wasting any fluid the magnificent beast gifted upon him.

Sam's mind was somewhat confused. A part of himself told him that he shouldnt be doing this, that gulping down a horse's piss was just plain wrong, but for the life of him he couldnt see why it was wrong. Sure it tasted terrible, but this was his job, his purpose in life. His father ran this farm, and he was a farm hand, a farm hand slave, and nothing more.

The hot stream of urine began to slow and trickle off, and Sam felt like he had already a gallon of it his stomach. This was his life, a life he loved, and yet he couldnt help but feel as if this was an illusion or something like that. Something inside him was screaming that this was all false, that he was a heterosexual man who went around the country hunting down demons with his older brother. He could vaguely remember that life, but it was complete nonsense, it had to be, he was a farm hand slave. Besides those memories felt false, he knew he had never left this Missouri farm town in his life, and besides who could ever believe in such a ficitional life as this vague one that was being pushed out of his conscience. Servicing farm animals, made much more sense than hunting down demons.

The stream of urine had came to an end, so Sam grabbed the massive shaft of the stallion with one of his hands and licked the head of the flat, flared cock clean. He could remember doing this all his life, it was just natural, he had been helping the farm's stallions out with their erections since he was a little boy. His own cock was hard between his knees, what could be better than taking care of a horse's sexual needs. And yet it felt like this was his first time ever doing this.

Sam took the massive, pink and black, flat head of the stallion they called Deano into his mouth. He could remember when he was younger and he had to just use his tounge for his mouth wasnt big enought yet to fit the massive thing in.

Sam forced the beast's cock down as far as it would go with in him, til he was litterly choking on the cock that was shoved far into his throat. A man who wasnt as experinced as he was in the art of oral horse pleasure who die choking if they tried this. He pulled it back out of his mouth slowly, stroking the upper part of the shaft which in a whole had to be at least seventeen inches long if not longer.

Sam turned himself around and propped himself up onto his hands and knees under the Stallion. This was his mounting position, and all the male animals of the farm knew it, the goats, the pigs and even the solo donkey had fucked him in this position millions of times. When he was younger and not full height yet with long skinny limbs he had had to use a table to postion himself on so that the horse could get to him, but now that he was at full height the horses could get to his ass with ease.

Sam grabbed the cock behind him and guided it forward until it was pushed between Sam's ass cheeks, right outside Sam's hole. Sam took a deep breath before he let the Stallion take over and shove itself into Sam's loose, moist hole, which had already been filled with goat semen earlier in the morning right after breakfast.

The horse called Deano showed no mercy as it's nostrils flared and it took control of the situation, thrusting it's cock into Sam's hole as far as it would go with great strength. Sam was imapled on the cock, and the pain was unbelievable, but yet he wanted more, he couldnt think of anything better than this at the moment.

The horse began to thrust with speed and force, each time getting a little deeper into Sam's hole, over a solid foot and a few inches already buried in him. He knew from surfing porn that most men would be seriously injured from taking a horse's cock like this, but his ass had never been injured from such important tasks. Sure there was unbelievable pain, but that was all. Growing up he had never known his mother, and his father John had always joked with him that Sam's mother had been a mare and if that was true that would explain why his asshole could fit things in it that should be far too big.

The pounding got harder, and Sam saw a man standing agaisnt one of the stables walls off to his side. He recognized the face immediately, his mind telling him that this man's title was 'Trickster', but he couldnt figure out how he knew that or why, and it didnt mater for the man just vanished without a trace.

The wonderful assault on Sam's ass came to a hault, and his insides were being flooded with gooey, hot horse seed. The eruption of ejaculation was powerful, and it went on and on, filling every inch of Sam's insides with the warm liquid. A phantom taste came to his mouth as how amazing Deano's horsey seed tasted yesterday when he had gone full oral. The horse's orgasm came to a stop and it began to pull itself out he could feel it deflating, softening, and Sam knew it was heading back into it's sheath. With no obstructions the excess semen began to flow out of his wide open asshole (he couldnt even come close to clenching his hole shut at the moment even if he wanted to) and puddle at his knees.

He took a long needed breath, his dick aching with need. He wished he could reach down and relieve himself, but he would never knowingly disobey his father's orders, and his father had told him repeatedly over the years that he was nothing but a bitch, and bitches dont pleasure themselves, so he had to either come untouched while a beast's cock was shoved deep inside him (which happened often) or from another man's hand, usually his father's, being merciful and giving him relief before they head off to bed.

Sam looked over to the other Stallion they had on the farm, Cas. Cas was actually bigger than Deano, and Sam knew that the two Stallions were lovers, since he had caught Cas ramming his cock up Deano's stallion ass many of times. They were brothers, both stallions were born from the same mother, but they didnt seem to care about that either.

Sam licked his lips and headed over to the white horse named Cas. He wanted to lick up all the cum that dribbled out of his rear and onto the hay covered floor, but he was already running behind schedule from his time in the goat pen and desided that he would come back to it later if he had time. But first he had to service Cas, and then he had to go and be fucked by the bull they had named Crowley before he could even have lunch. After lunch he had all the pigs in the pig sty and then the sheep dogs and since the sheep werent in breeding season he had to take care of the pair of ram's they had. Every day was bussy here on the farm.


	2. Dean's New Body  [TG, Gangbang]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in a bar when his body goes through an unwanted, bizarre transformation.

Dean chugged down his beer before requesting another from the bar tender. He was having a difficult time remembering how he got here, what he was doing here, or where Sammy was. Knowing his brother he was probably back at whatever motel they were staying at researching or some shit when he could be out at the local wateringhole, hunting for pussy like Dean. That had to be why Dean was here, whereever here was, on the hunt for some pussy for the night. Though as he looked around he noticed that this place was a sausage fest tongiht, crawling with a huge assortment of diffrent kinds of men, from dirty bikers, to suit wearing lawyer types, to skinheads and huge black guys and many more types, and yet Dean saw maybe six or seven chicks in the crowd of at least fifty, sixty, possibly even a hundred men.

He excepted the beer from the Bar Tender and chugged a fourth of it down at once. The bar tender looked familiar, at least his face did. His mind supplied him with a tag, simply telling him that this was the Trickster. But who was the Trickster? He felt he sould remember what or who this Trickster was, but the only thing he could come up with was that the guy was just a practical joker.

Everything began to change quickly. He suddenly felt dizzy on his feet as he felt his chest swell up. Suddenly he could no longer feel any of his clothing against his skin and he looked down to find not only had his clothes vanished but his chest had swelled out to give him a full rack of perky female breasts. He began to freak out as he felt a lot of his muscle melt away and he reached down to his groin in fear of what he might find there. Not only was his hands now slim with long nails like a womans, but his cock and balls were missing, and as he rolled his fingers over the skin of his now hairless groin, he came across two lips that didnt belong there. Having bedded so many babes in his past, he knew what those lips were, what they went to. And now that he knew of it's existence, he suddenly could feel the hole, could feel the vagina as well as he had been able to feel his own cock before.

He screamed "What the Fuck" to find his voice had changed to go along with this new body, now higher pitched and smoother, yet quieter like a seductress.

He peered around the room to find that every male in the bar had turned all their attention to him, and were now staring at him like a starved lion would a piece of raw juicy antelope meat. He found his new sexual organ wetting itself from all the attention.

Dean backed into the bar behind him filled with beer. He tried telling the guys that he was a dude, and that they didnt want to do this, but there was no reasoning with any of them. He tried to make a run for it, but a wall of guys blocked his way, and when Dean tried to fight he found himself being pushed to the floor instead.

He fought it with everything he had at first, kicking and screaming like a girl while a biker who had ditched his clothes got ontop of Dean. If Dean had his regular body he could have taken care of this guy no problem, but with all his muscle gone the fighting was doing Dean no good.

The biker's hard, fat cock split open Dean's virgin vagina and pushed in between the wet sensitive walls, and suddenly Dean was in heaven. He lost all his will to fight, and his mind split in two, half of him suddenly wanting this and more, the other half, his original self, disgusted by this and wanting out of all this.

The biker's thrusts were short and fast, and Dean knew what it was like to be in that man's place. But now it was him taking the cock in his new pussy, and every second he was getting lost in this new self, wanting what he was getting more and more.

He felt the biker's dick pulse before his pussy was being filled with its cum, and the second that cock was out of Dean's pussy a new, longer but skinner one had taken its place. And on top of that another cock was being shoved down his throat.

Dean was lost, lost in desire to play the role that was handed to him. He was becoming more and more convinced that this was his place in life, that serving men and their cocks was the best thing the world had to offer him, and the resistence in his mind was lessening faster and faster.

Soon every hole of Dean's was filled, there was a cock fucking his throat, a cock fucking his vagina and one fucking his ass. There was pleasure and pain, but it no longer matered what he felt himself, only that he made other men, real men feel good. Only the tiniest sliver of his old self remained, buried in the deepest part of his mind. 

The cock fucking Dean's vagina emptied its hot load in Dean, and was quickly replaced with another cock. What could be better than this? Dean didnt miss his cock at all, why would he want a cock when he could be on the receiving end of all these other amazing cocks? That just didnt make any sense. 

By the three hour mark Dean's belly was full of nothing but cum and beer and the greasy onion rings he had had for lunch, both his anal and vagina hole dripping out semen and puddling on the floor around him. There was still a good deal of men for him to help pleasure, not including the ones who had stayed to have seconds. Some of the men had relieved their bladders and aimed for Dean's stomach which only got Dean's loins hotter.

As he laid there being used in all three holes, Dean knew that his old life was over for good. While the Trickster bartender had been fucking Dean he had asked if Dean wanted to stay on as a permanet employee of the bar and service any man who so desired to use Dean. Of course Dean had said yes, he couldnt think of anything better. He was simply on earth to help get men off, and he knew he would do anything to help those men, no matter what kink they had or how extreme. He could see himself drinking down urine before or after blowjobs and it filled him with excitement. Sammy would just have to go on hunting without him, and maybe if he was lucky Sammy might show up and use him before he hit the road. It didnt matter though, this was Dean's home, the place he belonged for now and forever.


	3. Car Ride  [Master Dean/Slave Sam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are heading to Bobby's place in the impala, and Sam is hungry for Dean's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes slavery, incest, car sex and more.

The but-plug vibrated some inside him, sending a surge of pleasure to his cock as the Impala hit a bump in the road. Sam loved the feeling of being spread open like this, and since he didnt have his master/brother's cock buried deep inside him at the moment, than why not have his ass plugged securely. He surely didnt want any of Master Dean's precious cum from the morning to drool out of his hole and onto the Impala's passanger seat. That would make Dean very mad.

He felt the need to reach between his legs and rub his cock with his hand, but he knew better than to pleasure himself without Master Dean's permission. To do that would mean he was a bad slave, and then he would have to be punished, and he liked being punished, but he didnt like being a bad slave, displeasing Master was the worst thing he could ever do. But god he was so horny, Master Dean hadnt let him cum in almost a week now.

Sam reached over and placed his hand on Dean's jean clad hip. Dean was clothed in his general attire while Sam only wore his butt-plug and pink slave collar, and wore them proudly. He moved his hand up Dean's thigh and could feel Dean's arousal trapped in his jeans. Master Dean grunted in approval and Sam made quick work in freeing his brother's erection from the confines of the blue-jeans and boxers, having done this many of times before. He hoped servicing his Master's erection could help him get his mind off his own erection.

As he took Master Dean's dick into his mouth like the cocksucking pro he was born to obviously be, he heard a whimper from the back seat. Sam tended to forget about Adam back there, a fellow slave and half brother. Sam was Dean's first and number one slave, and he was proud to know it, and Adam was nothing but just another slave to Dean. A dog slave at that, with a dog butt-plug, a muzzle around his mouth, collar around his neck, and a cock-cage around his good sized flaccid member, Adam was simply nothing more than an amusing, living sex toy for Dean.

As Sam twirled his tongue around Master Dean's cock head, he imagined that Adam must be hungry since he hadnt eaten anything all day. That's all right, enought time had passed now that at the next rest stop Dean would unplug Sam and let Adam have a tasty meal. Dean's urine and cum had been cooking up Sam's ass all day, and Adam would gladdly suck it right out of Sam's ass. And then if Adam was a lucky dog Dean would have a load of shit in his ass ready for Adam to devour too. Sam didnt mind Dean's urine, but he was sure glad he saved all his shit for Adam. Sam had tried it one time and hadnt been a big fan at all, though it wasnt like he actually got a vote on the mater.

Sam kept licking and sucking and working over his brother's cock for a good twenty minutes before his mouth was being filled with the wonderful gift of his brother's seed. Once he was sure he had Dean's balls good and emptied he leaned back up in his seat and felt a glow of warmth for having given his master pleasure.

"We'll be getting there soon. And I expect both my slaves to be on their best behaviors while I'm gone" Dean said as he pulled the Impala off the main highway. Sam knew where they were going, Dean was dropping them off with their Uncle Bobby for the coming week while Dean did some important work which he claimed was to dangerous to bring them along. Of course Sam would rather be with his master, but he did like spending time at Bobby's, servicing the man who had been like a father to them (and had also taught Dean how to make Sam into the slave he was always meant to be). It was also nice to get to visit with Bobby's two dog slaves, John and Cas, and he knew Adam was extra excited to get to be bred by both the human dogs for a week. Sam knew he was better than a human dog slave, but it was still nice to see them, and he would even let the one called John fuck him. Something within told him that the proud slave dog had once been his real father, but that seemed silly. He had asked Master Dean and Master Uncle Bobby both if the man was the guy he remembered from his childhood being his father, but neither would ever answer Sam, and being a slave it wasnt like he could push for an answer. And it wasnt like he could ask the slave either, for the slave was always kept in a muzzle preventing human speech like Adam was. Still if the guy was his dad, well then maybe he was really his own dad's son.

As Dean pulled into the start of Bobby's long drive way there was a man standing only a few feet from the car on Sam's side. The man was waving to him, a smile plastered across his face. Sam knew the man's name was 'Trickster' some how. An uneasiness came over Sam, but passed as the man vanished into thin air and was instantly forgotten. 

Sam knew this was going to be a great week


	4. Family Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are in their first porno with their father.

"Action" Shouted the director from his chair. The cameras began rolling. Dean didn't hesitate, just because there were no lines for him to speak in this current scene didn't mean that he didn't know what he was to do. 

Dean dropped to his hands and knees and began to crawl across the detailed, linoleum, stage floor. He was already as naked as the day he was born (if you didn't count the cock cage he was wearing that is), his costume for this film had been discarded two scenes ago when he had to pleasure himself anally with a dildo. 

He came to a stop right where his mark was, just as his younger brother Sammy, who had been mirroring Dean's actions came to a halt on his own mark. Still on his hands and knees like a groveling slave or a human dog, Dean looked straight forwards, staring into the face of his younger brother and fellow co-star. The real star however was less than a foot back from both of them. It was the man that their characters both called father, while they themselves called him father too. Big John Winfucker (which was his stage name, his real name being John Winchester) was a legend in the gay porn industry, both sons had grown up watching their father act in hundreds (maybe even thousands) of porno's, and he was always being the guy on top. Now here they were, shooting their first porno with their father (though Dean and Sam had already shot three porno's together prior to this, and who knew how many separately). 

John leaned back against the prop desk of the fake office, drinking coffee out of a mug that stated 'Cum Goes Good With Everything' while he wore only a white, button-down dress shirt that was purposely stained cream with dry cum all over it. The man was in perfect character, he was at that moment the fictional CEO named 'Jay Dicks' of DILDOS & PLUGS INC. while Dean and Sam played his two lazy, not-quite-bright sons, Jensen and Jared Dicks. 

"Drink" John ordered in a stern voice to his two sons before he let out a stream of urine which arched up high and splashed down on the floor directly between Sam and Dean where it began to puddle. Man, did their father have perfect aim.

Dean bent his front half down and ran his tongue across the floor, lapping up his father's urine while Sam began doing the same. The liquid tasted salty and bitter with an indescribable third taste too it which Dean relished. He had to force a scowl onto his face since according to the dainty script this was suppose to be his characters first time tasting piss, and his character wasn't suppose to be finding it as enjoyable as Dean always did. According to the script this was a punishment for his and Sammy's characters, in a scene earlier in the script (which they hadn't shot yet since you seem to never film anything in chronological order) their dad catches them in the mail room, Jared (Sam) fucking Jensen (Dean) up the ass while other employees watch, their father becomes angry with them because they are suppose to be working.

"I hate having to punish you two boys but I will do it again if I catch you two goofin' off again without permission" John spoke in his harsh tone as his stream of yellow urine came to an end. It always amazed Dean how his father could take any line he was given, no mater how cheesy and make it feel so authentic, but than John was just that good of an actor.

Dean and Sam had the floor clean of all urine in no time, and than they began to crawl again. They didn't need to crawl far, when they stopped they were looking directly into each other's eyes again, the only difference this time being that their father's mammoth-sized dick was merely between their faces. Dean's gaze focused onto that beautiful cock of his father's that he had seen all throughout his life. It was as close to perfect as a cock could ever get (or at least in Dean's eyes it was), he could stare at it all day and night long and be content.

Dean quickly turned his eyes back to his brother and gave him a wink to make sure his brother was ready for this next part, the Director (who went by the strange name Mr. Trickster), wanted them to be in perfect synchronization for this next part. Something in Sammy's eyes though caught Dean's attention. Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, Dean was filled with this feeling that something was totally off here, something about all this was wrong. What could possibly be wrong or even strange about making a gay porno with your family though? That was normal, right? At least normal for them. Still?

Sammy gave Dean a wink back and the feeling of anything being wrong vanished as quickly as it had came. Dean stuck out his tongue, just as Sammy did, in perfect unison, and they ran their tongues down the sides of their father's dick, starting at the base and continuing on slowly til their tongues met at the tip of their father's cock. The touching of each of their tongues made a chill run down Dean's back. Not that tasting Sam's tongue was a new experience, the number of times their tongues had done battle growing up was countless. They had especially loved making out while watching one of their father's numerous films.

Each brother's tongue returned to the base of their dad's cock and began the action again. Dean's cock ached to be erect and touched itself, but he ignored it, there was no way it was going to get what it desired right now. It's not like it could harden anyway, the shiny steel cock cage prevented any erection from even beginning to form. Why his cock needed to be locked away behind steel bars in its own personal prison (or Sammy's for that matter) Dean had no ideal, but that's what the director decided the brothers needed for the scene, and who was Dean to argue with the Director (well actually knowing himself he might have argued if his dad wasn't here, for some reason he was always so much more submissive whenever his father was around).

Elaborate, exaggerated moans were coming from their father as Dean finished his third lick and moved downwards to start on his father's dangling balls while Sammy moved to take the entire head of the cock into his mouth. Dean began working on the bottom of his father's hairy ball-sacks, licking them delicately as if they were the most precious, fragile thing in the world. John's testicles were massive, they looked more like they belonged on a horse than a man, not that Dean was complaining. The best thing though about these beautiful orbs was that no matter how hard their father got, they always hung low. Sammy's balls were the same way too, Dean's however always scrunched up close to his cock whether hard or not. Dean had a solution to that though, after this film was wrapped he was going to start using ball weights so he matched his families'.

With John's balls completely soaked in Dean's saliva, Dean let out the smallest of grunts to indicate to his brother that it was time to move on to their next positions. Sam released the erection from his mouth and moved himself behind their father, stuffing his face into John's ass to begin the anal pleasuring with his tongue. Meanwhile, Dean sat up on his knees when a new sound escaped from his father's mouth and he froze. He knew that sound all to well, and it was instantly followed by the same seed that had given him life being squirted out and landing on directly Dean's face. 

The director yelled cut, John was not suppose to be cumming this soon, and yet his cock didn't seem to get the message for it just kept spitting out rope after rope of creamy semen, all of which was landing on Dean's face. By the time that Dean foolishly thought to open his mouth it was too late, the ejaculation had finally came to a stop, and Dean was left with a mask of his father's cum covering his face. 

"Sorry about that" John mumbled, not that the annoyed director heard him. 

"Everyone take five. We'll resume shooting in an hour" the director announced. Sammy took that as an indication as to remove his face from his father's ass, and seeing all the cum on Dean's face tackled his brother to the floor and begin licking all the semen into his own mouth. 

Dean couldn't help but smile as his brother cleaned his face like a cat hungry for milk, but then how could he not smile, he was living the dream life was he not.


	5. Sam's Shitty Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has found himself in hell, his brother a Demon and Crowley's bitch/second in command. But Sam's a monster too.

"I hope you're hungry Sammy, 'cause I got some nice food built up for you" King Dean said leaning down and scratching Sam behind the ears as if he were a pet dog, which yeah, he pretty much was a pet now, but ten-times worse.

Sam turned his gaze away from the filthy, stone floor and looked up at Dean who was sitting naked on his throne which was placed right next to Crowley's throne. Dean's eyes were coal black, and looking into those out-of-place eyes only made Sam's heart ache that much more for the Dean that was gone and would never return to him. And Dean knew that those eyes disturbed Sam, Dean could shift them back to normal but he wouldn't, at least not while Sam was there, Dean was beyond cruel now.

Crowley dismissed the demon that was giving him some kind of information and turned his attention to the show he probably knew he was about to witness. The dismissed demon though, there was something strangely familiar about him, not only that the guy didn't look like he belonged down here in hell, and something inside Sam's head insisted the demon's name was the Trickster. Before vanishing, this Trickster demon-fella turned to Sam and gave him the most sinister grin, as if he knew something that Sam didn't.  
"So Sammy, you hungry or not boy?" King Dean said, a hint of impatience in his voice. Dean hadn't been the most patient person before all this, but now that he was second-in-command of the underworld, he was ever more impatient. 

Truth was, Sam was the only one who seemed to be able to recall the way life was before reality had turned demented. What had happened he didn't know, there had been a blinding headache and then the strands of reality had reshaped themselves and placed where he was now, a disgusting monster of himself enslaved to his demon older brother who was married to the king of hell Crowley through unholy matrimony. Some times Sam couldn't help but wonder if it would be better if he didn't remember how good life had been then compared to now.

Sam shook his head up and down answering Dean's question, he knew better than to use his voice unless given strict permission to do so. Sam was actually hungry, though he seemed to be constantly hungry and thirsty now that he was this sick abomination. It wouldn't have mattered to Dean though if Sam wasn't hungry, knowing this new Dean he would probably punish him just for not being hungry for what Dean was offering.

"Good boy, if your lucky I might even reward you with a nice drink from my cock, and maybe even a good fucking if you're really lucky" Dean said as he slid down in his throne and threw a leg over each armrest so that his asshole was easier to access for Sam. It wasn't necessary though, Sam's special appendage's could easily find their destination through many obstacles.

"You really do spoil that pet of yours" Crowley commented and was met with an agreeing laugh from Dean.

Sam closed his eyes and allowed the monster-side of his self to take over willingly, he had learned a long time back that it was much easier this way than trying to go against his unwanted natural needs and instincts. 

On cue the special hole that rested right above his ass cheeks (right in the spot where Dean has threatened to brand in a tramp stamp) became active, and his main special appendage began to extend quickly from it. Sam couldn't help but think of the flesh coated, hollow-tube appendage as his own tail, and couldn't help but wish that was all it simply was. 

The long appendage continued to grow as it honed in on it's target (Sam's tail appendage could grow to a length of 200 feet if need be), Dean's ass, ready to suck Dean's inner ass clean. Sam knew it was disgusting, but there was no way around it, no helping it, no escape at all, it was what he was now. This monster he had been transformed into had no known name, and as far as Sam knew he was the only one that existed. It had all happened during the shift in reality, Sam had gone from being a human to what he was now, a vampire-like-monster that fed on other men's piss and shit, along with having very little free will of its own.

The tip of the tail appendage slid easily into Dean's pucker before it flared like a horse's cock (and unfortunately Sam knew very well what a horse's cock looked, felt and tasted like, Dean had one time punished him by taking him to a farm and making him eat from every stallion's ass, and drink from every stallion's cock, and then finish up with a good fucking from each) and began what it was designed to do. The suction began immediately, and while Sam didn't know firsthand what it felt like for the other guy when it began, he figured it had to feel sort of similar to having a vacuum hose in your ass. It wasn't like any man or demon or beast had ever complained about it, and Dean loved it more than anyone else, he would make Sam do it even when Dean's ass was already empty just for fun, but then again that wasn't a huge surprise considering Dean was very into anal now, loving to have his ass stuffed with cocks and what not. He even bottomed for Crowley's pack of hell-hounds (which Sam was forced to occasionally do also, only he had the added benefit of having to clean the hell-hound's asses out also) but Dean's over all favorite cock was Crowley's. 

Loose small bits of shit were the first to come barreling out of Dean's ass and get sucked up into the tail's flared, tube opening. Sam could taste every particle that entered his tube, this tail was made up of the same muscles that his tongue were made of, with taste bud's covering the outer and inner walls of the tube. These taste-buds though were superior to human's, so much stronger than a human's taste buds could ever hope to be, which wasn't a plus for Sam. He hated the taste of shit, no matter if it was from Dean or any other man (since his monster body was designed to serve males and males alone), but he had grown somewhat use to it, and his body, it responded greatly to shit, his soft cock became instantly hard (not that anyone would really notice, his cock at full length was now almost a half-inch, Dean had used some kind of magic to make it just a nub so that Sam couldn't ever be tempted to use it to fuck anyone ever again).

Sam could smell the inside of his brother's asshole, smell all the disgusting scents from within since his appendage also double as a second nose. As with the taste, Sam was also starting to grow use to the smell of men's assholes, and it was a more pleasant smell than other things his nose had taken in down here, the smell in the burning fields of hell outside this castle was twenty times worse than this one, basically a mixture of every bad smell put together. Luckily in that sense, Sam rarely ventured out of this castle, unless it was to be taken on a walk like a fucking dog by Dean and Crowley. 

Quickly the loose, decent sized chunks of shit were joined by fresh cum, the same cum that King Crowley had just shot up Dean's ass only but five minutes before when Dean was riding him like a cowgirl does a cowboy. When it came to sex Dean was always Crowley's bitch, Sam had even witnessed Dean pant and beg like one. So that made Dean in Sam's mind the Queen of Hell, not that he would ever tell Dean that though. Dean was considered the second King down here, the second in command, and if Sam ever even imply that Dean was less masculine than any other man (or Demon in Dean's case) well Sam shuddered to think what the consequences would be for himself.

The chunks of shit traveled down his tube at a slow speed, as if his body was determined that he was going to taste them as long as possible before they made their way to their resting place inside Sam's asshole. Now that he was this monster his digestive system had been rewired, he digested his food (which only consisted of what came out of other guy's asses) in his own ass before it made its way up his internal organs and he shit it back out his mouth. 

With Dean's ass pretty much empty now, the tip of Sam's appendage shrank some before it suctioned itself to the walls of muscle within and began traveling up and down those walls till every inch was clean and clear of shit. 

The chunks of cum covered shit reached Sam's asshole and came to a stop, making themselves at home with the shit that Sam was already digesting there from when he had fed from some of King Crowley's demons for breakfast or was it lunch, time was hard to keep track of down here in hell.

"Amazing as Always Sammy" Dean said as Sam's tail appendage began to retract, exiting Dean's ass and retracting until it was just a small hole like it had been. "What do you think Crowl', you think I should reward him with a good fucking" 

"Hell why not, let the beast have some fun" Crowley said as Sam suspected he would. Unlike Dean, Sam didn't find having his ass fucked fun, especially not by his demon brother with a cock the size of a forearm. It wasn't like Sam had a choice in the mater though, well he could try to refuse, but then he was likely to piss off Dean and that was never good for Sam, ever. Sam had learned his lesson long ago, it was better to go with the flow, because there was no such thing as rock bottom, between fate and Dean there was always a way for Sam's life to get even worse.

Sam crawled over to the throne while Dean positioned himself back in a proper sitting position.

"Come on Sammy, you know what to do" Unfortunately Sam did know what to do, had done it to many times already to not have it down in his head. He stood up (only for a brief second though, using his legs like a human was frowned upon unless it was for a necessary task) and quickly positioned himself on Dean's lap. Sam let himself slide down, let Dean's massive cock slide into his hole and push the shit that already was in there deeper into his bowels to make room. 

Sam began the thrusts, began fucking himself on Dean's cock with hard thrusts cause it was only right that he do all the work, or so Dean said. Sam wasn't enjoying this at all, but his body seemed to be.

Dean came pretty quickly which was a relief. It was impossible to ever know how long Dean was going to hold out, sometimes Sam would have to fuck himself on Dean's cock for hours.

Sam climbed off his brother's cock and dropped to his knees in front of his brother's throne. His job wasn't done yet, and without being told he went to work cleaning Dean's cock. The massive dong was covered in shit that had been digesting in Sam's ass, and no demon wanted shit left on their cock so Sam obviously had to lick it clean.  
Once Dean's cock was spotless again, Sam returned to his spot on the floor off to the right, curling up and hoping to sleep some before someone decided to use him again.


End file.
